There's Something About Mary
by Pepsi-Chocolate-Shake
Summary: She was never noticed, until he came. They got together, she got pregnant and he cheated and walked out. Now he's back and wants to start over, but his two friends like her.Drama Hell Yeah!
1. First Encounters

There's Something About Mary

A/N: This has nothing to do with the movie once so ever, but if you read it, it might sound like it is, but trust me, I was not trying to go in that direction. I hope you like it, review cause I love to hear from ya'll.

I probably won't describe the characters that much, so I'll let you imagine what they look like. Also unlike my others this is not a John Cena love story.

Summary: She was never noticed, until he came. They got together, she got pregnant and he cheated and walked out. Now he's back and wants to start a new life with her, but his two friends like her. Drama, Hell Yeah!

* * *

It was Saturday morning and I was doing my usual grocery shopping before Thanksgiving tomorrow. I was dressed in a black sweater, my black, tan and dark brown plaid skirt and caramel colored boots. I had my glasses on and the chopsticks I had were holding my hair in a tight bun, nothing special.

Walking down another aisle I spotted not to far away, the last package of stuffing. As I walked up to it I grabbed it, but I looked over and noticed another woman had grabbed it too. She was older and a bit taller than me. Petite body, short blond hair and a very attractive face. I grabbed hold of the bag, smiled and then handed it to her.

"Here". I said. "You take it". She shook her head.

"No honey, you reached it first". She said in a soft voice. "You take it".

"It's alright, I'll just pick some up from a different store".

"Oh well, thank you very much". She said. We walked down the aisle together as she made small talk. "So are you getting in some last minute thanksgiving stuff too?".

"Yeah, my mom, brother, his wife, uncle, cousins and my son are gonna spend thanksgiving together". I said. Usually I wouldn't tell a stranger such personal stuff, but this woman seemed familiar to me.

"Your son". She said.

"Yeah". I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet. I showed her a picture of him. "His name is Prince, he's a year and a half old". I watched her smile at him.

"He's so adorable". She said. "He reminds me of someone". For the next 20 minutes we were talking about our lives and exchanging recipes, we seemed to have a lot in common.

"Okay, call me if you wanna come over and have dinner sometime". She said. "What's your name?".

"Mary". I said. I pulled out a piece of paper like she had done and wrote my number down. "What's your name?".

"Carol". She answered. We gave each other our numbers and I left.

"Mom". Someone yelled from behind. Carol looked up and saw to of her sons run up to her. "We went to the store across the street and got you some things for your pie".

"Thank you guys". She said as they tossed the objects into the basket. "Oh, I want you guys to meet-". She stopped when she saw Mary had vanished. "Oh, I guess she left". Carol said.

I opened the door to my house, once inside I set the groceries down in the kitchen.

"Breathe". I called, that was my friends name. I watched her come from upstairs carrying Prince in her arms. "How was he?".

"Girl he wasn't no trouble at all, he never is". She said handing him to me, I was careful since he was sleeping. "He went to bed about an hour ago, so he should be waking up. I'll put the food up for you".

"Thanks Bre".

"No problem". She said disappearing into the kitchen. Carrying prince, I walked into the living room. I grabbed the remote and turned on the t.v., turns out wrestling was on, breathe must have been watching it while I was gone. I rolled my eyes when I saw who was on the screen, my ex-boyfriend John Cena.

I stood there holding prince tight against my chest. I could feel the tears welling up in the back of my eyes, I bit my tongue trying my best not to cry. I closed my eyes as I remembered the horrible day that my life changed.

"_Where are you going?". A 19 year old Mary asked as she continued to watch John pack his bags._

"_None of your business". He answered coldly. "But if you must know, I'm leaving"._

"_For how long?". She asked, he kept quiet. It didn't take long for mary to figure out everything. "Your leaving me"._

"_Mar, there's just so much shit going on between us and I can't take it anymore"._

"_What do you mean us, you're the one that cheated". Mary reminded. John let out a loud grunt as he threw his clothes down._

"_Will you stop pickin' at it!_". _He yelled startling her. "That was a fuckin month ago, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry!"._

"_Why are you so angry?". She asked as he began to pack his things again._

"_See, that's what I'm talking about, you and all these god damn questions. That's why I need to leave, I need space, your hovering me to much"._

"_No I'm not. Your out everyday past midnight and I don't know where you are and every time I try to ask about it, you get upset and we argue". Mary explained._

"_Whatever, I just know that it's over between us". He said._

"_Your breaking up with me". She said. "You can't"._

"_Don't tell me what I can and cannot do". He responded bitterly. He grabbed all of his luggage and walked towards the door._

"_John you can't leave". Mary cried running after him. He kept silent and opened the door. "John I think I'm-". The door slammed shut in her face and the tears rolled down her cheeks._

"_Pregnant". _

"Mary". Breathe said waving a hand in my face.

"Huh". I said coming back to reality.

"Girl your looking off into space, what are you-". Breathe stopped seeing who was on the t.v. "Mary calm down".

"I'm calm". I answered quickly.

"Baby don't worry about him, he's a piece of shit. He's gone and you don't have to worry about him anymore".

I cradled prince closer to me as I stared at the t.v. Quietly I said, "That's what I keep telling myself".


	2. Mary's Back

Chapter 2

The next night, I was so happy because my family was coming over. I was in prince's nursery rocking away in my rocking chair as I held him. He was looking up at me smiling, his blue eyes sparkling into my green.

"Your so beautiful just like your daddy". I whispered to him. He started to giggle. "I just wish he could see you".

I turned my attention to the pictures I put in. There's was some of me and my family and of my son, but there was one that caught my eye.

It was of me and John, about a year and a half before we broke up and I had prince. We were in our bedroom, me sitting on his lap, both sticking our tongues out at the camera. For the first time I smiled at the picture.

"_Relax Mary, I'm sure you'll find a guy soon". Breathe comforted._

"_Bre, it's getting close to the end of freshman year. I haven't had a guy since I was in the 1st grade, face it, I'll never have someone". A 15 year old Mary Leann said sadly._

"_Don't say that Mary, you will"._

"_Anyway I better head off to my next class, I'll see you at lunch"._

"_Alright, and remember keep yo head up". Breathe said. Mary nodded and the two went their separate ways._

_On her way to class Mary struggled to carry her five books. Turning down a hall she bumped into one of the football players knocking her books and papers down. She could hear some people laughing at her._

"_Great". She thought sarcastically._

_As she bent down and began to pick up her belongings, she saw a hand pass her some of her papers. She looked up seeing a boy about her age smiling at her, his blue eyes sparkling._

"_I figured you could use some help". The guy said._

"_Thanks". She said as the two stood up._

"_I'm John". The guy introduced._

"_Mary". She introduced back putting her hand out. John didn't shake it, but kissed the back of her hand, she blushed. She noticed he was staring at her._

"_Sorry for staring at you, but it's just that you have the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen"._

"_Thank you, your eyes are beautiful too". Mary complimented. She looked down and saw that he was still holding her hand. He looked down and let go, she saw him blush._

"_Listen, I don't do this, but um, can I, um, walk you to your class?". He asked shyly._

_Mary was surprised. She had never been asked by a guy for anything other than to move. She was never noticed and he a guy was asking to walk her to class, no guy would ever talk to her, especially a guy as cute as John._

"_Mary". He asked, she snapped out of her thoughts._

"_Yes"._

"_Can I walk you to class?"._

"_Sure". She answered._

_As they walked, john slowly slid his hand into hers and held it, she looked at him and smiled, he returned it._

Mary shook the memory out of her mind and looked down at prince who was playing with her necklace.

"Prince, what happened?". She asked him, referring to her and john. His only response was saying ma-ma.

A minute later she heard the doorbell ring signaling her family had arrived.

"Come on honey, time for your first Thanksgiving". Mary said as the two went downstairs.

* * *

At the Cena household, Carol was busy preparing her famous pumpkin pie. As she finished cleaning the dishes she dirtied up, she went into the living room to rest. Her sons were picking up everyone and wouldn't be back for another 10 minutes.

Grabbing the remote, she turned on the t.v. and began to flip through the channels. Taking a sigh she began to look around the room, there were antique sculptures that she had bought from the salvage store. Her sons clothes were scattered around the floor and there were souvenirs from when her husband went to Italy. But there was one thing that caught her eye, the row of pictures of her family. There were some of her sons and of her and her husband. But there was one that stuck out like a sore thumb. It was of John and his ex-girlfriend, it was a small framed picture. Carol rose to her feet and walked up to the picture, she picked it up to examine it closer. She covered her mouth when she saw who the girl was in the picture.

"Oh my god". She said. "That's Mary".


	3. Carol's News

Chapter 3

I was having so much fun with my family that night. As usual every time we're together my uncle and my brother got into an argument about which sport was better basketball or football. Me, my sister-in-law and my cousins watched on in enjoyment at the two while prince played with his food, soon after the fight was over I heard my house phone begin to ring.

"Hello". I said.

"Hi, um, is this Mary". I voice said on the other line.

"Yes".

"Oh, this is Carol, you know from the grocery store". It took a moment for me to remember who she was.

"Hi Carol, what's up?". I asked.

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if you were free tomorrow, there's something important I need to talk to you about".

"...ok, yeah I'm free, where do you wanna meet?".

"Well, is it alright if I come to your house?".

"Sure, that's fine with me".

"Great, I'll be there at around 1:00".

"Okay, bye".

"Bye". We disconnected our calls and I hung up and proceeded back to the dining room.

* * *

The next day I was looking through my closet for something to wear. It was about 12:45 and Carol would be here soon, I didn't want to make a bad impression by looking like a slut so Breathe was helping me out.

"Why don't you just go with some jeans and a tee?". Breathe said as she continued to tickle Prince.

"All my jeans are tight and so are my tee's".

"She's just coming over to talk, it's not like she's inviting you to a black and white party".

"I know". I said. After a minute or two I decided on a plain white shirt that I tied in the back, some white faded jeans and flip flops. Just as I finished getting ready I heard the doorbell ring, I turned to Breathe who winked at me.

"Don't come downstairs alright?". I asked, she nodded and gave me the ok. I quickly ran downstairs before she could ring a second time.

"Hi". I said opening the door for her.

"Hello". She said rather quietly stepping inside my house, she took a second to look around. "Your house is very beautiful".

"Thank you". I said, we both took a seat on the living room couch. I could see she seemed kinda nervous about something, but I ignored it.

"So, tell me about yourself Mary". Carol said. I gave her a weird look.

"I thought you had something important to tell me".

"I do, but this is part of it".

"Oh". I said. "Well, I just turned 20 about a month ago and I finished college earlier than expected so I could get a job and take care of Prince".

"A job, what do you do?".

"Well not 'a' job, I'm a work-out instructor, lawyer, I help out a the hospital sometimes with my friend breathe and I tutor some of the college students at school".

"Wow, I could never do that".

"It's hard I'll admit, but when I had my son, to be honest I was in debt and low on money, so I had to put my skills to work, it's kinda fun actually because I have my own schedule for everything".

"Speaking about your son, why don't you tell me about him".

"What do you mean?".

"Like about his father". She said.

"...well...his father left me a year ago, I was pregnant at the time and I never got the chance to tell him".

"Why not?".

"I guess he just didn't want to hear what I had to say". I said sadly.

"Do you know where he is?".

"No and frankly I don't care, I don't want to see or hear from him again".

"Well what happened, why are you so mad at him, why did you two break up?". Truthfully the fact that I was telling a lady that I didn't even know that well my personal business, was starting to make me upset, having to relive the past over and over, but I decided to tell her.

"He said I was hovering him to much, that he needed space. He had been out late every night and after he cheated on me the month before I just wanted to make sure he wasn't doing it again, plus I was worried. When I would ask him where he had been when he came home, he would yell at me to leave him alone, that it was his business and then we would get into this big argument. Are relationship at that time wasn't going so well, you could say it was kinda rocky, we would hardly ever hang-out like we usually would, or go out together unless it was with our friends. We even slept in separate rooms, when I got the news that I might be pregnant I was so happy because I figured that it would be a chance for us to start over, but the night I was going to tell him was the night he'd had enough and left". A tear escaped my eye and I wiped it away. I looked over at Carol who was looking at me sadly.

"Mary, I'm so sorry".

"It's okay, I'm fine". I said putting on a fake smile. "So what was your news". She took my hand into hers.

"Mary, the reason that I came over today is...". Carol took a deep breath. "...I think that my son is the father of your son Prince".


	4. John Find's Out

Chapter 4

"Xcuse me". Mary said shocked.

"I saw a picture of you two last night and john's only had one girlfriend".

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me, you're my ex-boyfriend's mom?". She asked, carol nodded. "Damn, what-are-the odds".

"Trust me, when I found out I was shocked too. Then I thought, maybe this could be a chance for you two to get back together".

Mary let out a dry laugh, "What?".

"Listen, about 2 months after you two broke up, he seemed to be in a bad mood all the time, you know being isolated from everyone and I think that was because he missed you". Carol explained. "I'm having a party tomorrow, just a family get-together and since he's gonna be there, maybe you two could talk and get back together". Mary rolled her eyes and stood up.

"With all do respect Mrs. Cena, I don't give a damn about your son. He walked out on me while I was pregnant, never called or anything. I honestly don't know if I could start another relationship with him". Mary stated not regretting a word.

Carol rose to her feet as well, "I understand. But will you still come to the party". She asked, changing the subject. "If you can handle him being there".

"I think I can watch out for myself Carol, thanks".

"Okay I guess I should leave then". Carol headed towards the door. Setting her hand down on the doorknob she stopped. "Before I leave, I just want you to think about something. Do you want your son growing up not knowing who his dad is?". Mary just kept quiet as she watched her leave.

As Mary combed a hand through her shoulder-length black hair, she heard a soft sound. She turned around a Breathe was standing there holding prince, Mary walked over to her and grabbed him.

"Well do you?". Was all breathe said.

* * *

"Are you gonna go in or not?". Breathe asked me. It was Monday afternoon and I was sitting in my car outside of Carol's house, staring at my hands which were clutched around the steering wheel.

"I don't know". I said.

"It's just John, Mary, if your lucky you probably won't even see him today, now..". She leaned over me and opened the door. "...get out, I'm gonna go get Prince and take him to get his check-up. Meanwhile you try to have fun without worrying about him and I'll pick you up when your ready to leave". I stepped out of the car and she slid into the driver's seat. She gave me the peace sign and drove away.

In the house, Carol was standing in front of the pictures looking at the one of Mary and John again. She couldn't believe how happy and how perfect they looked together.

"_Where is she?"._ Carol asked herself.

"Hey mom". A voice greeted. She turned around and her second oldest son john walked up to her.

"Oh hey, how's the party?".

"Okay, what are you looking at?".

"Just an old picture of you and Mary". She answered.

John let out a sigh, "Not this again".

"John don't tell me you don't miss her".

"Of course I miss her".

"How much do you miss her?". She questioned.

"I miss her enough to wanna see her again and say I'm sorry". He said staring at the pic. "And hopefully start over with her".

"Well your in luck".

"Huh".

"Remember when I wanted you and your brother to meet that person I met at the grocery store?".

"Yeah".

"Well I didn't know until that night that, that was Mary Leann, your ex-girlfriend".

"What".

"That's right John, she's back".

John combed a hand through his short brown hair. "Well, where is she?".

"Funny you should ask". Carol said looking around for a second. "Because she's somewhere in this house".

"Your kidding".

"Nope, I invited her yesterday".

"Well, mom, it's been great talking with you, but I need to find someone". John said before heading off.

In another part of the house Mary was walking around trying to find something to do. There wasn't anybody she knew here and there damn sure wasn't anybody that knew her.

"_Why did I even come?"_. She was just about to call Breathe to pick her up when...

"Mary". She turned around and saw a guy with a backwards blue, white shirt, baggy pants and blue tims. Mary immediately recognized him.

She smiled as he walked up to her. "Mark Predka".

"Damn it's been hella long since I seen you". Mark said, they shared a hug. "Wow, you din got finer". Mary looked down at her outfit. A tight white vest that made her chest stick out, some shorts and white boots.

"Thanks, how's your girlfriend?".

"Oh she fine, she couldn't come cause she was sick, but yeah she doin alright". He said. "You wanna go into the living room so we can talk?".

"Yeah, sure".

**30 minutes later**

Carol was in the kitchen preparing her a plate of food when john ran in.

"Hey john, did you find her?".

"No, I've looked over every inch of this house. I'm startin ta think she may have left". John said sadly. Carol looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Actually she may be closer than you think". John looked at her puzzled.

"What are you talking about?". He asked a bit of frustration in his tone. Carol's smile got wider as she pointed behind him.

John turned around and his jaw instantly dropped. He saw his cousin to this beautiful woman with skin the color of peanut-butter and long black hair. She had green mint eyes shaped like discs and her smile stuck out of the entire room.

"She's beautiful". He said.

"Go talk to her". She said. John slowly made his way towards her, he could hear her soft voice growing and her aroma of pears was getting stronger.

"Mary". He managed to say. The beautiful smile that he saw her with, faded. Mark looked at the two and judging by the looks of their faces he knew he shouldn't be there.

"I think I should go". Mark said as he got up and left, john took mark's seat and Mary scooted away from him.

"So...how you been?".

"Fine". She said bitterly.

_Guess she's still mad_, "Are you enjoyin the party?".

"Not really, the only good part was talking to Mark until you ruined it". Mary crossed her arms in front of her chest.

John let out a frustrated sigh. "Look Mary, I'm not gonna make bullshit attempts for you to talk to me. I'm just gonna tell you point blank". John took a deep breath. "I missed you".

"How sweet". Mary said sarcastically.

"I just wanted a chance to see you again, say I'm sorry and start over".

"That's to bad". She said rising to her feet. She pulled out her cell and called her friend. "Breathe. It's me. Yeah I'm ready. Ok, bye".

"Where are you going?".

"Home".

"Why".

"Cause I have shit to do".

"Can we just talk?".

"No, we have nothing to talk about and I have nothing to say to you". She yelled. "Your gonna cheat, then walk out on me and expect me to start over with you, hell no". The two were already outside on the sidewalk and Breathe was sitting in the car, prince in the backseat.

"Mary, just listen to me".

"No, now if you'll excuse me, I have to take care of your son".

Mary got into the car with her friend and drove away while John stood on the sidewalk looking off into space as if he had just seen a ghost.

"I have a son".

**Sorry for the late upadte, but that Smackdown! vs. Raw 2006 is addictive. Peace Out**


	5. Change of Heart

Chapter 5

"How'd you get here so fast?". I asked.

"I was right around the corner at the liquor store". She answered. "So, did you have a good time?".

"No, there was nobody I knew there...and I saw him".

"So who?".

"Michael Jackson, Breathe". I said somewhat upset. "John".

"...oh, what happened?".

"He said he missed me, he was sorry and he wanted to start over with me". I heard breathe begin to laugh. "What's so funny?".

"What he said to you, it's sweet". She said. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he still loves you".

"Well it's to bad the rubber band doesn't bounce back, because I don't love him".

Breathe let out a dry laugh. "That's a lie".

"No it's not".

"Yes it is. I'm not that dumb, I see you looking at that picture I took of you two everyday, face it, you still have feelings for him". She explained. I folded my arms again in a huff, then turned and looked out the window.

In the mirror on the side of breathe's car I saw Prince sleeping peacefully in the back. I smiled and thought about john all the way home.

**The next day**

"I can't believe I'm a father". John said. He was sitting in the living room with his mom and his cousin Mark.

"Sorry I didn't tell you". Carol said.

"It's alright mom". John said.

"Are you gon' be okay?". Mark asked.

"Yeah, I'm kinda actually happy. I mean this could be a chance for me to get back with Mary, I can show her how well I can be a father". He said happily.

"Are you sure man, I mean she's already mad at you, what if she doesn't want you to see him?".

"I don't know".

"So, you gon' call her?".

"Yeah". John rose to his feet and ran up to his room. He shut the door, grabbed his phone and dialed her number.

At her house, Mary was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes when she heard the phone ring. She dried off her hands and walked into the living room to answer the phone.

"Hello".

"..hey Mary". John said a bit quietly over the other line.

Mary rolled her eyes. _I had a feeling he would call._ "What do you want now?".

"I was wondering if you could give me another chance to prove my loyalty".

"By doing what?".

"Taking care of Prince".

"How do you know his name?".

"Mom told me". He said. "Please, this could be a chance for me to prove what a great dad I can be".

"No".

"Mary, please I-".

"Look, I'm already pissed at you for the torture you put me through in the past year and a half. Do you really think I'm gonna trust you with my son?".

"If you just-".

"Bye john". Mary put the phone on the receiver and left to continue washing the dishes.

John was sitting sadly on his bed staring at the floor with the phone still held up to his ear.

"John". He looked up and saw his mom leaning on the door jam.

"She said no".

**One week later**

"So how much more stuff do we need to pack?". Breathe asked. Her and Mary were packing up the clothes and other items, they would be leaving for LA to teach some college students in one of their English courses.

"I think just a few more outfits and shoes". Mary said as she finished packing her bags.

"Well, I'ma head over to the mall and buy some shoes, you comin'?".

"No, I still gotta pack Prince's stuff".

"Alright, I'll see you later". Breathe said before she left. Mary walked into the living room and turned on the t.v., once again wrestling was on and who was on the screen? None other than John cena who was doing one of his freestyles. Prince was sitting on the couch watching on.

"I'm sorry Prince. I really wanted you to meet your daddy, but I don't know if I can trust him". She said rubbing the top of his head. She took a sigh and stood up. "I need a glass of water".

Mary walked into the kitchen, grabbed herself a glass and got some water. "_Why me"_. She thought.

As she walked towards the living room she could have sworn she heard prince speak. She stopped dead in her tracks to make sure she wasn't hearing things, hearing him again she understood what he was saying. Mary dropped her glass splattering the water all over the floor, she ran into the living room seeing that prince was now on the floor even closer to the t.v. where john was still rapping.

"What did you say prince?".Mary asked. Prince pressed his small hands onto the screen, he turned to her and then giggled.

"Da-da". Was his response.


	6. The First Step

Chapter 6

The next day John was at the gym getting in a good work-out with his friend Shelton Benjamin. Suddenly his phone rang, he got up from his set of crunches and went to answer it.

"Hello". He said.

"John, it's me Mary". She said to john's surprise.

"Hey Mary, what's up?". He asked. On the other line mary stared at her son who was playing with his teddy bear.

"Listen, I've thought about it...and, I've decided to give you a second chance".

"Really".

"Yeah, can you meet me at the café', on Carlson ave. in about 25 minutes?".

"Sure, I'll be right over".

"Good, see you then".

"Bye".

"Bye". She said, as soon as they ended calls he began to pack up his bags.

"Hey man, where you goin'?". Benjamin asked. "We still have a lot more working out to do before we leave for Ohio tomorrow". John slipped on his t-shirt and jacket then got his things together.

"I know, but I have to see someone, it's important".

"Alright man, cya later".

"Cya".

**25 minutes later**

John's POV

Walking into the café' I looked around. I had never been in here before, there were book shelves everywhere, magazines racks, videos and a café area in the back, that's when I saw Mary. She was sitting, looking down at the table fiddling with her cell. I walked up to her.

"Sup". I greeted. She looked up at me then back down to her phone.

"Hey". She gestured to the seat in front of me and I sat down. She took a sigh before speaking. "Look...somehow I feel like I'm making a big mistake trusting you with my son. Just to let you know, I'm not doing this for anybody but prince because I don't want him growing up not knowing who his dad was like I did".

"I understand". I said. She continued.

"Listen, I'm going away with my friend Breathe to LA to teach some college students in an English course".

"You teach?". I said impressed.

"I had to do something to pay the bills when you left me". She said looking into my eyes. I kept quiet. "Anyway, I'm gonna be gone for three days which in my view, gives you plenty of time to spend with Prince. But before I turn him over to you, I need to know what your gonna be doing".

"Well, I'm performing at the fleet center tonight, tomorrow I'm supposed to be leaving for Ohio, we'll be in Oklahoma by the time you get back, but a week after, I get about 4 months off for my knee to heal, my friends are gonna be with me too".

"Alright, well, I guess that's okay". She pulled out a piece of paper. "Here's all the stuff you need to know about him, I suggest you learn that shit by tonight when I drop him off to you". I nodded in response.

"Thank so much Mar, I promise I won't disappoint you". I said as we both stood up.

"John, just a brief warning. If anything happens to my son, I can guarantee that the next time you'll see me, it'll be from a six-foot grave. Are we clear?".

"Very". I said somewhat intimidated.

"Good, I'll see you tonight". She said, brushing past me she gave me one last look and left.

"_This is one task that I'm not gonna fuck up"._ I thought to myself.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good thing?". I asked. I was driving on my way to the Fleet Center talking to my friend Breathe over my cell.

"Positive". She said. "Prince needs to spend some time with his dad, I mean think about it, a boy can't be around women all the time, he needs to be around a man".

"I know, it's just something is bothering me and I don't know what it is".

"I do, your scared of john being such a good father to prince and you'll start to fall for him all over again".

"Wow, your good". I said as I pulled into the parking lot.

"You don't have to tell me twice". Breathe said. "Why are you so scared of him?".

"I just don't want him to leave me again".

"Well I can tell you this, you won't know unless you take the risk". I pondered the comment for a second, then turned my attention back to my friend.

"I'll think about that, right now I'm at the arena, I'll meet you at the airport in about an hour or two".

"Aight, peace". She said.

Ending our calls I took a sigh. Looking into the rearview mirror I saw that prince was just waking up from his nap. I turned the car off and got out, I walked over and opened the back seat taking him out along with his bag. I looked up at the arena, the red lights that read Fleet Center shone bright in my face as well as the white lights, I slowly made my walk towards it.

I was so glad to get away from the screaming fans I had to pass through, after telling the guards who I was they let me in through the back. I didn't know where I was at and I started to grow nervous, I saw a rather big guy coming my way so I decided to ask for directions.

"Um, excuse me sir". I said, he looked up from the papers he was reading and turned to me. "I was wondering if you knew where John Cena was at".

"Oh, sure, I'll take you to him".

"Thank you so much". I said with a smile.

"No problem, by the way, names Dave Bautista". He said.

"Mary Leann". I said. We began to walk, I saw as he stared at my son.

"That's a beautiful baby you got there". He said.

"Thanks, his names Prince".

"So not to get in your business, but are you a friend of john's?".

"...no, actually I'm his ex-girlfriend and this is his son. He's gonna be hanging out with him for a few days".

"Oh, shocker, I didn't know John had a son".

"_Neither did he at first"._ I thought. A minute later we walked up to john's locker room, I thanked Dave again and he left. I knocked on his door and after a second or two he answered.

"Come on in". He said rather nervously. I stepped inside and looked around, it was small, there was a t.v., a bathroom area and his things were set on the bench. I sat down on the couch next to the television.

"So did you read over the things I gave you?". I asked.

"Yeah, I memorized everything. I talked with my boss, he's cool with Prince being here as long as it doesn't interfere with my wrestling".

"Speaking of which, I know for a fact you can't be around him 24/7, so what is he gonna do when your out in the ring?".

"I'll ask the divas to watch him for me". He said.

_Great, have my son around a bunch of sluts_. "Alright, that sounds ok".

"Are you gonna be fine with me taking care of Prince?". He asked.

"Honestly no, but I don't have a choice now do I?'. I handed prince to john and he held him perfectly in his strong arms. I got to my feet and kissed my son on the cheek. "Mommy loves you very much, I'll be back. Your gonna have a nice 'safe' time with your dad". I looked at john and he gave a small smile. I waved good-bye and left.

"Were gonna have a lot of fun little man". John said to his son. Prince smiled.


	7. One Day

Chapter 7

**The Next Day**

"Explain this to me again because it's kinda confusing". Shelton said.

"This is my son, he's gonna be here for a few days". John said slowly so he could understand.

"I know, but why?".

"Because I wanna start over with Mary and the first step is me proving I can be a good father".

"Well what's the next step?".

"I'll figure that out later, right now I got a son to take care of and I gotta make the best of these 3 days". John said, he picked Prince up out of his crib and held him.

"Okay, what's first?". Shelton asked.

"You, me and Dave are going shopping". John said with a smile.

"We...shopping". Shelton said pointing at himself.

"Yeah, I need to buy prince some clothes and toys".

"Yeah, but we". Shelton said again.

"I need your help and dave has kids so he's good at picking out this stuff".

"...you know you owe me big time if the other guys find out I did this right?". John nodded.

"Alright, I'll help". Shelton said throwing his hands up.

* * *

"Okay, what's next on the list?". Dave said. Him, John and Shelton were walking around a mall in Ohio getting things for Prince. John was holding him on his side while looking at the list.

"We gotta by some baby food, I think I saw a store downstairs". John said stuffing the paper back in his pocket.

"Good, let's hurry up and get this stuff". Shelton said becoming frustrated.

"Oh come Benjamin, you gotta admit this is fun". Dave said with a smile. Shelton gave him an awkward look and walked away. Dave laughed. "Come on John".

"Um...I'll be there in a minute, you go on ahead". John said. Dave shrugged and walked away. John walked towards the window of a different store, what was shown on display was a wedding ring, 5.00 carat pink sapphire diamond and it was princess cut Estate style. "What do you think Prince?". He asked his son, all prince did was mumble and put one of his hands to john's mouth.

"You think I should wait?". John asked biting prince's hand gently with his lips. He smiled then turned back to the ring. "One day prince...one day". John kissed his son on the cheek and went to catch up with his friends.

* * *

"Okay, class is dismissed". Mary announced. The class gathered up their things and left in a flash, mary and breathe were the only ones left in the room. "So how was I?'.

"You were great". Breathe said walking up to her. "But somehow I think you were distracted throughout the entire session".

"How".

"Maybe the fact that John's had Prince for about a day in a half is starting to go to your head".

"That's ridiculous". She said shocked even though it was true. "I'm perfectly fine with john keeping my son".

"Right..look I know it's bothering you, why don't you give him a call and see how everything's going. Maybe then you'll feel better knowing that john isn't using prince as a football".

"Good idea, I'll call him". Mary said, a smile on her face. She walked over to her desk, pulled her cell out of her purse and dialed john's number.

Miles away at the hotel, John had prince sitting on the bed looking through the many outfits he bought to see which one prince should try on first. Meanwhile shelton and dave were on the couch playing Madden 2005. Just as john picked out an outfit, his cell ranged.

"Hello". He said.

"Hey john, it's just me mary". A small smile came to john's face upon hearing her voice. "Um, I just wanted to make sure everything was going fine with you and prince".

"Yeah, me and my friends went shopping and got him some new outfits, toys and food".

"Aw, that was really sweet of you". Mary said smiling on the other line. When she realized what she did the smile went away.

"It's no problem, I figured I can show you how well I can be a dad by buying him some stuff".

Mary's smile came back. "So are you doing this for prince or me?".

A smile came to john's face. "Well that depends...do you like me now that I got him stuff and I'm spending time with him?".

"Maybe".

"Then most of it I did it for you".

"How sweet".

"Listen, I know your supposed to be getting prince in a couple of days. When you do, how about you leave him with your friend and we can go out on a date?". John said. Mary was caught completely of guard by the question.

"Oh, um...sure, why not". She said.

"Good, I'll see you when you come to pick him up".

"Okay, bye john".

"Bye mary". As the call ended mary turned to face breathe, who was anxiously waiting to hear what happened.

"Well".

"He asked me out Sunday and I said yes".

"That's great".

"You think I did the right thing?".

"Of course. Mary, you need a man and prince diffidently needs a dad, plus john loves both of you. I think you can give him one more chance".

"Alright".

**Sunday**

John's POV

I was pushing Prince in the new blue stroller I got from him yesterday. We were going down to the entrance to wait for Mary, she would be here any minute. I was so excited because we would finally get to go out on a real date, even when we were together we didn't go on many dates, mainly because at the time are relationship wasn't going well, but I was determined to fix everything. I was determined to get back together with her, so Prince could have a real family.

No matter what, or who got in my way.

Mary's POV

I had just walked into the arena about 10 minutes ago and once again, I could find my way around. I decided to go back to where I came in, as I turned the corner I bumped right into this tall guy dressed in jeans, a wife beater and a forwards blue cap. After we regained our balance, we looked up at each other.

"Sorry". He said.

"Same here, I was just looking for the entrance". I said, then I thought. "Um, do you by any chance know where John Cena's locker room is?".

"Sure, I'll take him to you". He said. As we began to walk, he began to chat. "So are you a friend of his?".

"You could say that".

"Oh I forgot to say, that's a cute little outfit you got there". He complimented. I looked down at myself, a light faded green tank top, shorts and green flip-flops. "Brings out those breath taking mint eyes of yours".

"Your quite the charmer".

"Your quite the eye-catcher". He said. "So what's your name?".

"Mary, yours?".

"Randy". We shook hands and he put on this adorable smile, I returned. As I turned my attention back to the hall we were in, I noticed John not to far away.

"Oh there he is". I said before turning to Randy. "Nice meeting you and thanks". As he left I ran up to John who had prince in this cute little blue stroller and adorable blue outfit.

"Oh, he looks so pretty". I said picking prince up out of the stroller, I kissed him on the cheek.

"So do you". He said grabbing my attention. I turned to him, he was in baggy shorts, black shirt and shockingly a black do-rag.

"You don't look back yourself". I said, we smiled at each other. "Thank you for taking care of him, did ya'll have fun?".

"Tons, you just can't keep that smile off his face".

"So, what time you wanna go on the date?".

"Anytime you want, I don't have to wrestle tonight, I was just visiting a friend".

"Okay, how about 9?".

"9 it is". He agreed, I set prince back in the stroller. John walked up to me and me on the cheek. "See you then". He whispered in my ear, he winked at me and left. I smiled as I took the stroller and went home.

**That Night**

It was 8:50 and Prince had went to sleep 2 hours ago. Breathe was watching t.v. while I was looking at myself in the mirror. I was in a tight black dress, high split on one legs and a dip in the chest to show a little cleavage, my hair was down in huge curls and I had some long strappy black heels.

"There's no need to be nervous, it's just a date". Breathe said making me jump.

"I'm not nervous, I just wanna look nice". I said. I turned to my side to see if my butt looked big enough in the dress, it was. The doorbell ranged a minute later, I looked at my watch, it was 8:58.

"Oh, he's early, that's good". Breathe said as she got up and answered the door. "Hey John".

"Sup Breathe, it's been awhile".

"Yes it has, Mary's just looking at herself, she wants to look nice for you". She said, john laughed.

"Breathe!". Mary shouted coming out of the kitchen area. Breathe just shrugged and went upstairs. "I'm sorry about her".

"It's okay". John said, he noticed how embarrassed she looked. "If it makes you feel better, you do look nice". He watched her look up at him and smile.

"Thank you".

"No problem, we should get going".

"Right". I agreed. Walking out of my house, he lead me to his car and helped me in, I thanked him and he got in, then we left.


	8. Present not from John

Chapter 8

Mary's POV

Me and John were sitting together in this very beautiful Restaurant/Club. Honestly I was nervous about the date, I knew he was going somewhere with this, whether it was trying to be in his son's life or trying to be in mine.

_And I think it's the second one. _I thought to myself. I didn't notice John was staring at me.

"What are you thinking about?". He asked.

"Huh, oh nothing, just some meaningless stuff". I said.

"You know if your feeling awkward about this date you can just tell me instead of making up some stupid excuse...you know you weren't the best liar when it came to me".

"I just, well, it's sorta weird, us being out on a date together, after all this time".

"Let me ask you something, what were your thoughts when you first saw me".

"Damn". I said truthfully, he smiled. "Now let me ask you something".

"Shoot". He said taking a bite from his spaghetti.

"What are your intentions, really, what are you expecting to get outta this date?". I watched as he wiped his mouth with the napkin and turn to me.

"I just wanna be there for Prince, be his father and I want you. The first night I spent without you was probably the hardest night of my life, but I knew I couldn't go back".

"John if you had just given me another chance, after I found out about my pregnancy I felt this as a chance for us to start over". I said. "Why did you leave?".

"You knew are relationship was horrible after I cheated on you, which I deeply apologize for. I couldn't deal with all the problems anymore so I ran".

"But I didn't john, I faced those problems head on. I was worried about you, you never called, I was just hoping you would come back. Where were you all those nights anyway?".

"I was training with a few wrestlers, I never told you because I didn't think you would support me".

"John I would have supported you in anything you did".

"I wish I had knew that sooner". He said. "Mary, I'm sorry...for everything, I wanna be in your life from now on and if that means I have to wait till your ready I will". John took my hands into his and kissed them, I smiled. We continued eating and finished our date.

**Later that Night**

After our date john drove me back home, we got out and he walked me to the door. We were kinda standing nervously thinking about what should happen. It kinda reminded me of our first date, but I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Can I hope to see you again?". I asked.

"Of course, why don't you stop by the arena tomorrow?".

"Sure, I would like that". I said, we stood for another couple of seconds before he spoke.

"Would you feel awkward if we kissed goodnight?".

I thought for a second. I pulled him to me and wrapped my arms around his neck. "No, I wouldn't". He gave a smirk as he pressed his lips to mine, I wasn't hesitant to move my tongue into his mouth and nether was he. John put his hands either side of my waist deepening the kiss, just as he was about to wrap his arms fully around my waist, the front door opened.

"Mary!". Breathe yelled in shock. Me and john pulled away immediately, I looked away in embarrassment and so did he.

"I should go, see you tomorrow mary". John said leaving to his car, I waved goodbye before going into the house with my friend.

"What was that all about?". Breathe questioned me as I took a seat on the couch.

"A goodnight kiss". I said.

"Hah! yeah right". She said. "I knew it, your falling for him all over again".

"Oh my god bre, I am". I said realizing that she was right.

**11:00am the next day**

Mary and Breathe were in the kitchen eating breakfast while watching the news on t.v. prince was still sleep in his crib.

"Bush is such a fag, they should have voted for that other guy like me". Breathe said taking another bite from her cereal.

"Ain't it the truth girl". Mary agreed. Just then there was a light knock on the door, bre and mary looked at each other before mary got up. She went and opened the door to see a young man carry a bouquet of pink roses.

"Here you go miss, no charge". The young man said before he left, breathe had just walked behind mary seeing the beautiful sight.

"Oh there gorgeous". Bre said. Mary closed the door and opened the small card attached to one of the flowers, she read it out loud to her friend.

"Counting the minutes until I see your pretty face again". She said.

"Oh, john's so sweet, he must really love you".

"Breathe, it's-".

"You should get him something".

"But breathe-".

"Oh, how about you show up in a sexy outfit today".

"Breathe!". Mary yelled to get her attention.

"What".

"There not from john". Mary said smelling the flowers. "...There from Randy".


End file.
